M60
The M60 is one of a family of American Medium Machine Guns firing the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. There are several types of live ammunition approved for use in the M60, including ball, tracer, and armor-piercing rounds. Introduced in 1957, it has served with every branch of the U.S military and still serves with other armed forces. Its manufacture and continued upgrade for military and commercial purchase continues into the 21st century though it has been replaced or supplemented in most roles by other designs, notably the M240 in U.S service. The current M60 being use by the U.S Military is the -E4 variant, a more modernized version of the -E3 version, as it features many RIS rails on the weapon for mounting many attachments. The -E4 is also shorter than it's predecessor. Battlefield Vietnam The M60 is the only light machine gun for the USMC and South Vietnamese forces. It is issued to the Support kit. It has a 100 round capacity, high recoil, medium damage, high rate of fire and low accuracy. The M60 is best used at medium ranges in burst fire since it's accuracy quickly deteriorates after a few shots. Its enormous recoil when fired standing up is an extreme drawback. Going prone is recommended for targets anywhere beyond 5 meters away. The M60 also comes mounted on many American and South Vietnamese vehicles. It still has the same kind of performance, only, since being mounted, has an overheat limit, obsolete recoil and a 500 round belt that never needs to be reloaded. Battlefield: Bad Company The M60 machine gun in Battlefield: Bad Company is one of the 'Find all Five!' In order to unlock the weapon one must subscribe to the Battlefield Newsletter. However, DICE have freely released a universal code. The Code for the M60 Machine Gun is try4ndrunf0rcov3r. The M60 has 150 rounds in a full belt with 300 rounds in reserve. The M60 has a slower rate of fire than other LMGs, which will give it a disadvantage at closer ranges, but this is made up for by its high accuracy and damage. At long range it is best to fire in bursts or to fire single shots due to the weapon's sub-par accuracy as compared to assault rifles. Moving while shooting will make it almost impossible to hit a target more than 20 meters away. As with the other machine guns, a good tactic is to support friendly players through fire and maneuver, considering static positions are easier to maintain with machine guns, and their high ammunition capacity and utility for suppressive fire. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the M60 LMG is always used by Sweetwater, and can be found in its normal state on Sangre Del Toro, in the fountain when the 2 Hinds drop in troops. A variant with a X4 Rifle Scope can be found to the south of the bottom of the lighthouse in Sangre Del Toro, and by a destroyed wall on the last slope before you face the 2 Havocs at station C. In multiplayer, the M60 LMG is the 4th light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 25000 points. It now has a belt length of 100 rounds. It slows the player down due to its weight, but this is compensated by moderate recoil, high power, and good accuracy. Burst firing (3-4 shots) or single shots are recommended at range because of its jumpy recoil, but with Marksman LMG, the weapon loses the majority of the recoil. Magnum ammo is also quite effective as it deals a 2 shot headshot at any range. Red Dot Sights or 4X Scopes are usually used as the iron sights are fairly obtrusive and hard to use. A deadly weapon in the hands of almost any player, it appears in battle quite often. Its use is frowned upon by many players due to its high power, especially to medics who consider healing and reviving a priority over kills. Gallery File:BFVietnam_M60.jpg|The M60 in Battlefield Vietnam File:BF_VIETNAM_M60_MOUNT.jpg|The M60 mounted inside a helicopter in Battlefield Vietnam File:M60_BFBC.jpg|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:M60_BFBC_IS.jpg|Ironsights File:M60BC2.jpg|The M60 in the hands of Sweetwater in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Top Content